f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2000 Monaco Grand Prix
4 June |number = 652 |officialname = LVIII Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco |circuit = Circuit de Monaco |location = Monte Carlo, Monaco |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 3.367 |laps = 78 |distance = 262.626 |pole = Michael Schumacher |polenation = GER |poleteam = |poletime = 1:19.475 |fastestlap = 1:21.571 |fastestlapdriver = Mika Häkkinen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 57 |winner = David Coulthard |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Rubens Barrichello |secondnation = BRA |secondteam = |third = Giancarlo Fisichella |thirdnation = ITA |thirdteam = }} The 2000 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise known as the LVIII Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco, was the seventh round of the FIA Formula One World Championship staged at the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo, Monaco, on the 4 June 2000.'Monaco GP, 2000', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr653.html, (Accessed 03/09/2019) The race would see David Coulthard claim victory, as a cracked exhaust melted race leader Michael Schumacher's hopes mid-race. Indeed, Schumacher had started the weekend superbly, claiming a strong pole position ahead of a surprisingly competitive Jarno Trulli of . Coulthard, meanwhile, would share the second row with Trulli's teammate Heinz-Harald Frentzen, while Mika Häkkinen and Rubens Barrichello shared the third row. The start of the race proved chaotic, with the first attempt to start having to be aborted after an engine failure for Alexander Wurz. A second formation lap followed before the field tried again, only for a software glitch as the starting lights went out to cause the system to think that the race had been red flagged. Marshals further around the circuit were told that the race was stopped, while others believed that the track was clear. This ultimately caused Pedro de la Rosa and Jenson Button to collide at the hairpin, the Brit having slowed having seen the red flag being prepared. Their collision left the circuit blocked, and hence required a real red flag period to allow the circuit to be cleared. Five drivers including Button would jump in their spare cars for the third attempt at the start, with the situation getting embarassing for the FIA and organisers. This time the start proceedure work flawlessly, with Schumacher easing ahead of Trulli to claim the lead. Likewise, it was grid order between Coulthard, Frentzen and Häkkinen, while Ralf Schumacher made a strong start to squeeze through to sixth from ninth on the grid. Michael Schumacher instantly began to establish a lead, pulling out a second a lap on Trulli who simply could not match the 's race pace. His teammate Frentzen was in a similar position, with the German racer having to defend heavily from Häkkinen as the Finn tried to get on terms with his title rival out front. A series of collisions with the barriers would thin the field further down the order, as the order at the head of the field remained stubbornly unchanged. Indeed, it was only when Häkkinen stopped in his pitbox with a brake issue that the order was significantly altered, a loose data transmitter having got trapped under the Finn's brake pedal. Trulli was the next casualty, a gearbox issue ending his hopes, before Ralf Schumacher smashed into the wall at Sainte Devote. His brother Michael, meanwhile, held a half minute lead over the now second placed Coulthard, while Barrichello was now stuck behind third placed Frentzen. The mid-race stops would pass without issue, although Ferrari had noticed something worrying on the back of Schumacher's car. Their mechanics had noted a hair-line fracture in the exhaust system as the German was getting refuelled, and hence sent a message to the German ace to take care of the car. Unfortunately for Schumacher the crack would get worse as the race wore on, resulting in very hot exhaust fumes being blown across the rear suspension. That heat duly melted the rear suspension and forced Schumacher to retire at the end of lap 57, handing the lead to Coulthard. With that the race was run, with Coulthard cruising across the line to claim victory, becoming the first British driver to win the Monaco Grand Prix since Jackie Stewart in 1973. Barrichello was next ahead of Giancarlo Fisichella, Frentzen having retired late one, while Eddie Irvine, Mika Salo and Häkkinen claimed the remaining points. Background Victory for Michael Schumacher at the 2000 European Grand Prix had left the German ace with 46 points to his name in , having claimed the win in four of the opening six rounds. Mika Häkkinen had hence lost ground in second, slipping eighteen behind, while David Coulthard retained third on 24. Rubens Barrichello and Ralf Schumacher completed the top five, while Pedro de la Rosa had become the thirteenth scorer of the season. In the Constructors Championship had marginally increased their lead, moving onto 62 points for the campaign. That left them ten ahead of in second, with a huge 37 point gap between themselves and compatriots in third. Elsewhere, had moved back ahead of , while were on the board in eighth. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Wurz, Button, Heidfeld and Gené took the second restart from the pitlane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** de la Rosa was unable to take the second restart. Milestones * Michael Schumacher claimed his 25th pole position.'2000 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2000&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 03/09/2019) ** Also the 130th pole for as a constructor and engine supplier.'7. Monaco 2000', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2000/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 03/09/2019) * Eighth career victory for David Coulthard. ** This was the first win for a British driver at the Monaco Grand Prix since 1973. * 126th win for as a constructor. ** Engine partners scored their 31st win. * secured their 100th podium finish. * Eddie Irvine claimed the first points finish for as a constructor. Standings Michael Schumacher had seen his Championship lead reduced after failing to score in Monte Carlo, although the German ace still held a twelve point advantage. David Coulthard was the man who had done the damage, with the Scot climbing to second after his second win of the season. His teammate Mika Häkkinen had made way, only claiming a point in Monaco, while Rubens Barrichello inched closer to the Finn in fourth. In the Constructors Championship had all but wiped out 's lead, leaving the Monegasque streets just five off the lead. Indeed, 2000 already looked to be another Ferrari vs McLaren saga, with holding less than a quarter of the points of McLaren in third. Instead, Williams were looking over their shoulders at , while completed the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2000 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix